thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Kiasyd
The kiasyd, also known as "wolf faeries", were the first fey species ever to be created. Creation Story Long ago, Amaroq interwove the body sidhe with the essence of fear drawn from the Dreamlands and the vicious wolves that roamed the world’s darkest forests. The resulting Kiasyd were the first fey to be born and the nightmare god’s proudest creations. ' Personality' The Kiasyd mindset is complex and nuanced, but most outsiders consider most of these beings to be primitive savages who live only to hunt and slaughter the innocent. Wolf faeries believe that the world belongs to their divinities, and that they must prepare it for ultimate annihilation. Kiasyd have an intense disliking towards fire and sunlight, and the use of wood to produce fire disgusts them. They possess almost no sense of humour, being a dour and serious species focused upon their goals. Despite this, they are a highly artistic people, who are inspired poets and carvers of wood and bone. To terrorize another to the point of death gives these fey a near-orgasmic rush. Image The kiasyd are a tall and slender people, and considered very attractive by most other species. Both males and females are of similar size and possess lean, toned muscles. Their bodies are lithe and supple, and they carry themselves with a predatory poise which other species find intrinsically intimidating. Kiasyd have large eyes and fair features, but their faces typically have a wolfish gaze which can be intense and off-putting to others. Their hair is almost universally grown long, and aside from their eyebrows and scalp they are utterly hairless. Their smooth skin is typically alabaster white to pale grey, and eye colours include yellow, orange and green. Those kiasyd born with nyxad blood have purple-tinted skin and/or striking violet or indigo eyes. The most terrifying feature of a kiasyd is its mouth. Behind pleasing lips lie sharpened teeth and elongated canines, betraying the species’ carnivorous nature. The menacing snarl of a kiasyd that bares its fangs is simultaneously beautiful and horrifying to behold. ' ' Interspecies Relations ' ' History ' ' Disposition Five out of the seven tribes have a strict social order, with strong bonds between kinsfolk and a predatory outlook towards all other peoples. Two tribes, the Howling Manslayers and the Tribe of Black Scales, are much wilder in nature, and while certain members of the tribe (usually blood relatives) may have strong bonds, most other tribesmen are considered competition for food and other resources. While the Tribe of the Hunting Moon maintains the most tyrannical and brutal social order, it still maintains a rigid hierarchy and loyalty to warlocks is mandated. Where in the World The following tribes dwell within the Dark Forest within whose bowels they entered the world: The Tribe of the Wolf, the Tribe of the Hunting Moon, the Tribe of Midnight’s Hands, the Tribe of the Waking Dream and the Tribe of Black Scales. The Tribe of the Howling Manslayers dwell within the snowy pine forests of Naen and the Wind Jackals live within Tamaluk, on Vaishun. The Tribe of Midnight’s Hands also has around half of its population living within the city of Tolnor. ' ' Religion Language(s) Amarokan Names The kiasyd are divided into tribes, and the tribal name is frequently given after the personal name, e.g. “Vaekosa of the Tribe of the Wolf”. Personal names are given to them by the Arkala(s) of their tribe at birth, and a second personal name may later be granted by these same leaders upon the accomplishment of some great deed. These second names typically end in “-da”. Those who have yet to earn this special attention have only their birth-name. The second name might be based on an individual’s vision quest, a great hunt, a kill or any other special feat. Statistical Modifications Males and Females: +1 DEX, -1 VIG, +1 PRE Occupations ' ' Social Structure The Tribe of Midnight’s Hands The group maintains a power base both within the Dark Forest, ad within the city-state of Tolnor. Many cycles past, they curried favour with the humans in order to bring the political and economic structures to ruin and learn more of Oblivion’s enemies. The reason is that this interloper species worships Manus who is perhaps the strongest god still in service of the Light. Within Tolnor, many kiasyd have turned their backs upon the prophecy of annihilation, but many yet hold true to their purpose within its walls and maintain communications with their tribe-mates in the Dark Forest. Excepting the warlocks within the Tribe of the Hunting Moon, this tribe contains some of the greatest intellects to be found within the kiasyd species. Many of its ulfurs are scholars and theologians of great repute. A significant number of this tribe have also joined the clergy of Umbra. The Tribe of the Hunting Moon This tribe are the most fanatical followers of Oblivion the world over – the worship of any other divinity is forbidden under threat of execution. The children of this tribe are raised to believe that the whole world around them is an illusion, that nothing is real and that the hollow mockery that is creation must be brought down at any cost. Most become cultists at a young age under the cruel tutelage of the tribe’s many warlocks, who quickly slay any adolescent who is deemed too weak to accept their orders without question. All cultists within the tribe must one day face the Song of Obliteration if they are to advance above a state of essential slavery. Those who fail the test are broken and devoured by demons, their names unrecorded and their memory forgotten forever. The warlocks of this tribe regard the members of other kiasyd tribes to be disturbingly irresolute in their efforts to bring about annihilation. Any who do not serve Oblivion’s will are worthy only of destruction, and only the mightiest among the clergy of other dark divinities are accorded genuine respect. The Black Scales kiasyd are seen as useful tools, utterly expendible, of course. The Hunting Moons know the true attitude Zoor’Ztsh holds towards his followers among their species. There is nothing that these fanatics will not do, no act too depraved in the cause of bringing the world to an end. After all, no-one they betray, use, brutalise, torture or slay was ever real in the first place, so why ever feel remorse? Diet Breeding ' ' Currency World View Lifespan ' ' Total Population ' ' Benefits Weaknesses